Dreams In Designs
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: Even distance couldn't keep her off his mind. Told from Thomas and Dayzee's current POVs in Paris. *Disclaimer - only own the story, not the characters*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya! I know, I know, it's been extremely WAAAAYYY too long since I've updated my Roughley/Samcedes stories. smh - this is what I was afraid of going into the world of multi chapters :-S I am working on them now - hopefully will have them all updated by Memorial Day (since I'm off from both jobs-yea! LOL). Until then, I hope that this Thayzee one shot finds you all well. (Still unsure about the ending - may just change it later) Enjoy!**

Thomas was now living in Paris and helping Throne run Forrester Creations International. He loved it - being able to have a fresh start and working with people who really valued his knowledge and ideas. It felt amazing! Though there was one downside - his romantic and overall social life had taken a few hits. Not that he had trouble finding someone to go out with..it was just..

All the Persian women here and he could not take his mind of the one that got away in LA. Even now with thousands of miles between them.

'She's _married_. It is way past time to move on.' He told himself.

Only when he tried to do just that – it didn't seem to stick. So he threw himself into his work. A few months had went by and Thomas thought he was okay. That was until the dreams started.

At first they were innocent enough – she would meet him for coffee at a local café, or they would be walking and talking through The Carnavalet Museum. Now…the dreams were just downright indecent! He would wake up and sketch for hours just to collect his thoughts before trying to fall asleep again.

Paris Fashion Week was a few weeks away and Steffy had managed to rope him into working on a new line together. They would meet weekly at his penthouse and Thomas had forgotten that he'd given her the spare key. When he woke up that morning to Esthero's 'Country Livin' coming from his sound system, all he could do was try to prepare himself for his sisters' up and coming cray cray. Thomas quickly put on some jeans and a t-shirt while making his way to the living room. Once he got a look at what was waiting for him – he immediately regretted giving her the spare key in the first place.

'Oh my Goodness! Thomas – for someone so reluctant to partner up – you sure do have plenty of ideas! These designs..they aren't just sexy..they're elegant, and daring!'

_Of course_ she was looking at the sketches that he'd left out. The night before he had had a round of dreams that were so intense that he ending up taking out all his previous sketches. Some he just tweaked a bit more, others he found himself simply gazing at before finally going back to bed.

'They're not for your collection Steffy.' He said.

'What? Why not? Are you going to pitch them to Throne for Taboo For Women?'

' No. These are not for TFW either.'

'Ohhhhkay. Then I gotta ask again – why not?'

'Steffy please just drop it.'

'Not gonna happen! These designs are amazing, and if they are NOT for your line and I can not have them for mine – then I at least want to know why?'

He sighed and shook his head. 'No one was suppose to see these. They were just something I would work on to...'

'To what Thomas?'

'To clear my head. At _night_.'

Steffy continued to look at him all confused, and he could not believe that she was going to make him go into further detail.

' You know – at night? When I'm _alone_ and can't sleep?'

He could practically see the light bulb go off in her head and had to hold back a laugh despite himself.

'Oh. OH! Really?'

'Yes. Satisfied?'

'Okaaaayyy. For starters – wrong word choice there. And two – these designs have got to come to life! They are far too good to just sit idly by on these sketches. Mmhhm. I would love to meet the woman behind _these_ inspirations..'

'You already have.' He wanted to kick his own self for letting that slip out!

True to her nature, Steffy heard that and ran with it. 'I have? Sweet! Well, who is she then?'

'C'mon! It is too early for this. Let's just start working on your line.'

Thomas tried to pick up all the sketches from her, but Steffy managed to hold on to the three in her hand and walked triumphantly towards the couch. Laughing as she plopped down on the sofa.

'Nope! Since you won't tell me who your 'muse' is, I'll have to figure it out for myself using these. It'll be fun!'

Thomas knew it would be anything but 'fun', just as he knew that her mind was made up. Resigning to the thought of her giving up, he decided to make some coffee. With a hot cup in his hand, he made his way back to the living room. He would have found his sisters' antics adorable if he didn't feel so vulnerable.

'Those three are my _absolute_ favorites! The first one – with the rich chocolates, blacks, and wine like colors..It's strong, yet inviting while grabbing your attention in an unexpected way. Veeerrrrryyy enticing!'

As she giggled to herself he took a sip of his coffee. That was the first design he conjured up several weeks ago. He was remembering that February years ago when she had first caught his attention. All smiles and fluttering about at the coffee shop. That night he tried to make a dress that would capture her glowing presence. The result was a simple floor length gown, with a soft halter neck line. It had a low back and with the right draping – it would move with almost as much grace as she did.

'This is definitely NOT someone from your playboy era! Can I get a hint at least?'

It was her turn to let out a sigh of frustration when Thomas then introduced her to the Kanye shrug. If he was going to have to put up with her mess about this – then she could handle a bit of his along the way.

'Fine. Don't think I'm giving up! THIS one – I loves the cut. So flirty! Could be worn day or night with the right accessories. And lingerie!'

He knew without looking that she was talking about the 'Canary' number. Inspired by his wicked thoughts of what could have happened on their last dinner date.. The gold fabric had a metallic silver piping and it shimmed along the mid-thigh. The dress was meant to cling and follow the curves of the woman's body – as though it were a second skin. With a daring lunged back and a sweetheart line, Thomas knew it could be a 'Wow' piece.

'Is she that new model for Hope for the Future? Olivia? I thought you two had a moment last July! Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because there was nothing to tell. It isn't her.'

'Are you serious?! Ugh! Okay, my final pick of your work. Dad and Granddad would be so proud of this one Thomas. It's old school meets new school..A modern feel with the classic touches. This could even work for another wedding -'

'Stephanie! That's enough. Give me the designs and lets focus on your line for Fashion Week. Please.' Thomas finally had reached his breaking point. He didn't mean to snap at her, but that last piece that she was talking about..

Knowing when she had struck a nerve and to let it go, Steffy sat up and looked at the designs one more time before handing them to Thomas. He could not bring himself to look at the third sketch. He just couldn't. It wasn't one of the ones that he had started since being in Paris. That design was the last one that he had created while in LA. For _her_.

When he had heard of the engagement, he was fine - happy for her even. Then all the good press from Hope For The Future's 'Perfect Wedding' had launched Eric into 'Strike While It's Hot' mode. He wanted to keep the momentum going, so he asked Thomas and Ridge to work on some more designs for the line. When he started to work on some sketches - they were all inspired_ by her. _The last design Steffy had gushed over was the one. The one he'd kept - Thomas couldn't bring himself to submit it for the line.

He only saw one woman wearing that gown, and he couldn't stand the thought of her wearing it down the aisle to become someone else's wife. When she ended up choosing one of his dresses anyway, he saw that as a sign that he had made the right decision. He really did know her. She would have picked that dress and there was **no way** that he would have stayed silent about his feelings then. He barely kept it together during her fitting - just being near her and talking with her again after so long was indescribable..

Seeing her brother so torn just about broke Steffy's heart.

'Dayzee' she softly said.

'I am **not** talking about this with you. I can't talk about this with anyone.'

Thomas sighed as he went to stare out at the busy streets of the city. Now wishing that she had dialed down her curiosity for once, Steffy decided to finally do as he had asked her to earlier.

'Okay. Now, for my line I was thinking about prints. Since they seem to be so IN right now - how about just adding some print lining to a few pieces that are already completed? Just to add some 'pop' to them? What do you think?'

Ever grateful that his sister has finally dropped the previous subject at the moment, Thomas jumped on the new topic. 'Sure! Let me grab the completed photo book, and we can see which pieces would work.'

After a few more hours of brainstorming and light teasing on Steffy's part, they decided to go out for a much deserved lunch.

As they both were heading for the door, Thomas stopped.

'You okay?' Steffy asked.

'Yeah, just..need to put away a few things.' he answered.

She knew that he was talking about the sketches - especially the last one. Thomas looked one last time at the three sketches and sighed. As he went to put them all back in the bottom drawer of his workstation desk, he placed the three inside and held on to the others.

While walking back to the front door, he decided to let Steffy use them for her line. She almost didn't take the designs from him when he handed them to her.

'You're right. These designs are amazing, and since I'm not relaunching TFW at the moment, you might as well have them.' he said with a sigh.

'Thank you' was all she could say in return.

It would be hard to see those designs on the runaway, but Thomas knew that it was time to let them go. Just like it was time to really start to let go of the love he had for their muse.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry for the super long delay! I didn't intend to make this a multi-chapter, but ya'll asked for one and after giving it plenty of thought, I was like, 'why not?'. First up was Thomas and now it's Dayzee's turn! Hope ya'll like it - will for sure be doing at least one more chapter after this.

**Disclaimer: I only own this story. Not the characters.**

Dayzee couldn't help but to wonder - for the 50th time - how her marriage ended up in its current state. Yeah, before exchanging vows, there was that horrible incident with Marcus and Anthony. She almost didn't forgive him until the truth of what happened came out. The wedding went off surprisingly without a hitch, and the honeymoon was amazing!

Marcus couldn't seem to get enough of her. Now, Dayzee was trying to remember the last time that they'd been intimate without feeling so distant from her husband. It wasn't that sex was the main ingredient to their marriage, but it was a key one. One she wasn't ashamed to say was sorely missed.

While visiting FC, she had heard from Hope that Paris Fashion Week was next week and instantly thought of a sure fire why to maybe kindle the fire in their bedroom drought. Before marry Marcus, he offered her a trip to Paris. At the time she was swamped with running the cafe by herself. Now that that wasn't an issue, Dayzee figured that it was time to finally accept his offer and see the 'City of Love' with him.

She told Hope and Rick of her plans to surprise Marcus and they were only too happy to help her put things in motion. Rick mentioned to Marcus that it was time to visit the Paris office again for the quarter reports and Hope casually mentioned when PFW was taking place to Dayzee (while Marcus was within earshot of course). It was almost too easy - Marcus booked the private jet the next day and Dayzee couldn't wait to surprise him as his plus one to the show!

With her bags packed, she was sure to be on the jet before him to set everything up. And to change into her 'Mile High Club' inspired outfit - a siren red strapless dress with two thigh splits on each side, a pair of black Jimmy Choo's, and her very own Captains hat. After getting dressed, the self doubt crept up in her mind like a freight train - fast, loud, and with no end in sight.

'I can't seriously go through with this?! I feel so silly!' She decided to try to calm her nerves with some of the champagne that was chilling in a bucket by her seat. After a few hearty swings, she started to calm down.

Until she heard the captain opening the door.

She quickly jumped at the sound. Soon she heard voices and started pacing between the aisle before deciding to just have a seat. While trying to find a position that was comfortable AND was what she hoped to be seductive, Dayzee fixed her eyes towards the jet's entrance and waited to see Marcus' surprised reaction.

Instead the surprised reaction came from her when Oliver and Maya both walked through the entrance. She almost tripped in her Jimmy Choo's from trying to cover herself.

'Dayzee! Honey - what are you doing here? Have you been drinking?!' Those were the first words she heard from Marcus. Oliver at least had the good sense to turn around when he noticed her discomfort. Maya hid behind him looking almost as uneasy as Oliver did.

All Dayzee wanted in that moment was to be ANYWHERE else then on that jet.

'NO! I mean, yes - yes, I had a little to drink..but it's not as bad as it looks..' she started. In a voice so small she almost didn't recognize it as her own. she continued, 'I only wanted..meant to join you in Paris. As a surprise.'

Marcus took in the settings around him: the chilled champagne. chocolate, picnic basket filled with finger foods, and his wife's choice of clothing before realization finally donned on him. 'Oh honey..I had no idea.'

She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even look at him. Dayzee noticed that her Captain's hat had fallen to the floor. She then bent down to pick it up before slowly making her way to the plane's restroom to change.

Marcus softly knocked on the restroom door. 'Dayzee, you've been in here for almost 15 minutes. Is everything alright?'

He was joking right? Of course NOTHING was alright! She had tried unsuccessfully to bring 'Sexy Back' to their marriage and failed miserable. Dayzee was almost perfectly content to spend the duration of their flight right were she was.

'I am..I will be out. In a few - okay?' was her response. Looking into the mirror, she took a few more deep breaths before opening the door. Maya and Oliver were seating together on the sofa, doing a very good job of being engaged in some proofs from their latest photo shoot. So she took a window seat and stared out at the sky. Marcus made his way to join her and took her hand into his.

'When Rick suggested that I go visit the Paris Headquarters, I assumed he wanted to get more coverage on their Fashion Week. So I called Steffy and convinced her that Maya should be the guest lead model for the event. Oliver is here to oversee her Paris shoot.'

'It's okay - no - it's NOT okay Marcus! I honestly don't know what's worse, the fact that you probably talked to Steffy this week more than you did to me, or the fact that it took me making a fool of myself to get your undivided attention! This isn't us.' Sighing and looking back out the window, Dayzee had to ask outloud the one question that was on her mind for several weeks now. 'Why do I feel like I am still the only one trying anymore? It's been weeks since we've..and now this? Like, the more I try - the worst it gets.'

Even with Marcus looking at her with this new level of concern couldn't make her second guess what she was saying. It felt as if this huge weight had been lifted from her chest and she could now breathe. It felt so damn good!

'Baby, I know things have been busy, but I pro-'

'No. No Marcus. For _years_ now I have waited, forgave, and set aside my thoughts and feelings of neglect. No. More. I am your wife and I _need_ to come first! When will that happen? You always promise and I accept your excuses along the way. Only to be disappointed and alone in the end. I am **done**.'

'Dayzee, please! I know I have no right to ask, but please give me - give us another chance. I will show you that I am committed to you and want our marriage too. Will you give me another chance?'

At first Dayzee almost said no. Until she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He looked so distraught and hurt..she couldn't refuse him. The voice in the back of her head was saying otherwise - even her heart. So she pushed those feelings aside and gave him the answer he wanted.

'Okay. One more try Marcus.' Quickly grabbing her hand and brushing his lips against it, Marcus looked to her with pleading eyes still. 'Thank you honey. You won't regret it - how could you? We're almost in the city of Love! That has to be a sign, right?'

She wanted to believe he was on to something. Really, she did. It's just she couldn't shake the feeling of him being a bit off about what that 'sign' was. Either way, Dayzee was going to try to enjoy this trip. With or without her husband.


	3. Author's Note

Heya!

Yes, I know it's been more than a minute since I've updated anything but school and my jobs have been kicking my ass these pass few weeks.

No, I have not been watching the Finale (Fuckery - based off of the snippets of spoilers I've seen on instagram) Season of Glee.

Noooope , not gonna put myself through that. I'll end up 'Going Greek' tragedy and make Mercedes some type of Goddess/Muse that's been scorned and have her burn all those who've wronged her alive inside McKinley High..smdh

I have been working on SMoC, SWC, &amp; DID. Kinda written myself in a corner with RR, but I'm gonna get through it and try to give it the ending that it deserves.

It's been great writing for ya'll :)

And as always - Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
